


This is Real?

by kanekit



Series: Yooseven IRL [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Yoosung, BPD Yoosung, DPD Yoosung, Demiboy Yoosung, Exasperated 707, Generous 707, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous 707, Oblivious Yoosung, Sweet 707, Trans Yoosung Kim, jealous yoosung, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekit/pseuds/kanekit
Summary: Yoosung is oblivious as always and thinks Seven likes MC.. and that is not the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my bf, seven, wrote this based on us irl because we are _literally_ yooseven irl.

"For you." The words rung in Yoosung's ears, filling his head, nearly, just nearly, drowning out the lilting sound of MC's delighted laugh. He felt his chest tighten and his ears grow hot, eyes darting between her pearly smile and Seven's proud grin. How he longed to switch places with her. 

It had been nearly two weeks since she'd shown up, all warmth and smiles and comfort. It was easy to see how anyone would fall for her-- Yoosung even found himself idolizing her at times. But when he wasn't, oh when he wasn't, he hated her, perhaps even more than V. How could she steal Seven from him? How could she just stumble in and take him away, after all this time, just when Yoosung was finally admitting his feelings to himself? 

Sure, Seven still brought him gifts, still spent time with him and chatted every day, but he did the same for Her. The sight of Seven's grin, his pride at making her happy-- it twisted in Yoosung's stomach and tore at his chest. That was supposed to be his. 

But he would never be her. 

He could never take care of Seven the way she did; he could barely care of himself. He could never give the kind advice she did, never organize the party how she did, never bring everyone together the way she did. Hell, all he did was give Seven more work, more stress. It was no wonder. 

Seven patted a hand on MC's shoulder, taking one last glance at the card he'd given her. It wasn't much, just a quick doodle and a thanks for her help getting everything together, but he figured it was the least he could do-- that's really all he could manage for anyone other than Yoosung. He gave that boy everything he had. 

Swallowing back his nervousness and turning to the other boy, he pulled out a small wrapped package. "Don't think I forgot you, my cutie." It had been a long time since they'd seen each other in person, and he'd been wanting to do this for longer than he could say. Handing over the package, he shifted on his heels and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Yoosung's face lifted and he felt his heart swell, forgetting for the moment his previous fears. Gently, carefully, he pulled away the neat wrapping and looked over the gift. A stuffed kitten, clearly hand made, clutched a heart shaped card in its paws that read "dinner?" Yoosung smiled; of course it would be a cat. Seven even remembered how much he loved to take care of animals. "Awww, that's so cute~ kittens really do love food!" 

Seven shook his head, laughing under his breath. Of course Yoosung would be too oblivious. "No, dear, I meant do You want dinner." 

"Um, yeah, I always want food?" After a moment of staring at Seven's face, eyebrows raised incredulously, Yoosung understood. "Ooohhhh, yeah going out to eat would be fun~! But won't it be expensive to take us all out?"

"Just you and me, Yoosung." Seven looked tired. So tired. 

Wh.. what? Yoosung felt himself growing anxious. Why did Seven want him alone? Was he going to tell him something bad? Was he just trying to placate him? Make him feel better when he broke the news that he and MC were together? But.. it would be kind of like a date.. he couldn't just pass that up. "I.. o..okay.. sure," Yoosung offered a wavering smile. 

"Wonderful!" Seven jumped forward and clasped both hands around Yoosung's own. "Pick you up at six~" he finished with a wink, turning for the door. Oh god.. w a i t i n g. Yoosung could feel himself shrivelling up. 

After a few hours of full-on-death anxiety, Yoosung was dressed and ready to go, waiting impatiently for Seven at the door. Three quick raps and a crooning "Yoooosungieee~~" signalled his arrival, but it didn't quell the sickness Yoosung felt. Slipping his fingers between the other's just as they had always done, he let himself be led to his doom.

The restaurant was surprisingly posh, dimly lit with isolated tables; Yoosung felt guilty about how much it must cost to eat there, knowing Seven would take the bill all on his own. Still.. in a place like this, he really could imagine they were on a date.. 

Seven swooped up to a table and pulled a chair out, motioning for Yoosung to sit with a flourish. What a gentleman. "Get whatever you want!" He insisted, signalling for a server to come to their table as he took up his own seat. 

When their food arrived, Yoosung dug in, starving despite his anxiety, but paused after a moment, unsettled by Seven's hesitance. "Oh, go ahead," Seven offered a warm smile but continued to toy with his fork rather than eating. 

"I'm not eating any more until you do," Yoosung pouted, putting his hands on the table.

Seven was stuck. He knew Yoosung was hungry and wanted to eat, but he felt too ill to do so himself. He wanted them to enjoy their meal. He would have to get this over with..

Shoving his plate away and licking his lips, seven slouched back in his chair. "Yoosung.. I.. brought you here for a reason. Something I've been wanting to say.." Oh god. Oh god, here it was. Yoosung could barely breath. "Will you go out with me?"

...........what? "We're.. already.. out?" Yoosung ventured, more confused than ever. He still didn't understand what was going on, even as Seven rested a hand against his temple. 

"Will you.. Yoosung.. go out with me." He sighed, "not just today, but forever." Yoosung shook his head a little, mouth open but not speaking. 

"I.." Seven motioned to the candles on the table, the couples sitting around them, the heart shaped desserts in the glass case at the register. Tucking a hand into his pocket, he produced a cut-off rose blossom and held it out to yoosung. "I was going to give you this after you said yes, but.. do you understand? Please.. be my boyfriend?" 

Yoosung slowly reached for the rose, cradling it in his hands and staring, unable to comprehend. "You.. don't like MC?" He managed out. 

"No, dear, I like You. I always have."

"You.. you don't think I'm annoying? Or hard to handle, or boring or lazy?" Yoosung could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Absolutely not, love. I think you are perfect."

"This is real?" Yoosung choked on a sob, finally turning his eyes up to Seven. 

"Couldn't be more real." Seven reassured, placing his hands on Yoosung's cheeks and giving him a kiss. "Now dry your eyes and eat up!" Yoosung couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he wiped a sleeve over his face. With loving eyes, the boys watched each other across the table and shovelled food down their throats, disgusting the adults all around. Seven was definitely buying the messiest chocolate cake they had after this.

**Author's Note:**

> im yoosung, i love seven, and im gay
> 
> go see us be gay
> 
> [rlseven.tumblr.com](http://rlseven.tumblr.com/)  
> [rlyoosung.tumblr.com](http://rlyoosung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
